The Key to live
by Rifu-ko
Summary: All of a sudden, he get to know that he is a father. Levi Ackerman could slash titans, beat up man who was triple of his size, but taking care of a baby might be way too much for him. (Levi X OC)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the cover picture.**

* * *

><p>Life is always full of surprises. Good or bad.<p>

Twenty four hours ago, no man could have predicted the fall of Wall Maria, no one would even conceived the possibility of such tragedy.

But it happened.

Life is also full of decision. Big or small. Every decision leads to a destiny, which that person himself could never imagine at the very moment the decision was made.

And now was that moments for Audrey Cooper.

In all her life, most of the things she had to decide were trivial and insignificant. Something involved with what to cook for dinner, or which dress to wear on her cousins' wedding. The biggest decision she had made was to marry her husband David, but she never gave a second thought and accepted his proposal. Well, it wasn't hard at all when you truly love someone.

But now, she had to make the most difficult decision she had ever encountered.

Audrey found a blonde woman lying on the ground when she was on her way escaping to Wall Rose, the woman wasn't even able to sit up, it seemed that she had hurt her vertebra. Beside her, there was a baby.

"Please, bring Victoria and go!"

Audrey had to decide, whether she should take the injured woman and her baby with her, or just escaped with the little baby. The woman pleaded for the latter, but Audrey couldn't leave her behind. The decision involved a person's life, she never dared to think of giving up a life when the possibility of survival was there. Even it was small.

"I can't just leave yo…"

"GO!"

People were screaming, smoke filled the air. The titans must had been getting closer and closer, so were death.

But Audrey couldn't care, she kneel down beside the woman, both hand put under her arms and started pulling. The woman was heavier than her, she might be able to pull her horizontally on the ground, but carrying her onto the horse seemed to be a mission impossible. After a few attempt, both of them fell straight onto the ground.

"Don't you see? I can't even sit on a horse, if you bring me with you three of us are going to die!"

The women finished her words without even taking a breath, tears were rolling in her eyes. Audrey stood up and walked around, frown deepen as her mind racing for an alternative solution.

The sun sank deeper and deeper into the back of the wall, sunlight fading second by second, so was the possibility of survival.

"No, no...Don't give up...maybe we, maybe we coul…"

"Ma'am! Plea…"

Heavy footstep covered her voice, a large naked man jumped into their sight.

There came the envoy of death.

Audrey's eyes ran from the titan to the woman, and back to the titan again... she couldn't decide, she couldn't give up, she...

"Please, go! "

As the woman screamed her lungs out, Audrey's sight finally landed on the baby. When the tremble of the ground was too big for her to hesitate, she knew she had to decide. Biting her lips, Audrey kneel down and carried the baby. she took a deep breath, turned around and jumped onto the horse.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you…"

The woman's voice was shaking, but she never stopped thanking.

"Who is her father?"

After moving a few foot ahead, Audrey stopped her horse and turned her head back to the woman. The woman was smiling, a smile mixed with relief and sadness.

"Levi."

That was the last word she spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey there! This is Rifu. I eagerly wanted to write about Levi as a father, so here it is! I knew there were a few stories out there with the same theme but I just can't help myself. Imagining the stone face titan slashing Levi Ackerman becoming a father just make me excited. I wish that you guys enjoy the story too :)  
>English isn't my first language and I wish I could portrait the character well, so suggestion and correction are welcome :D<p> 


End file.
